guardians_guide_to_destinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Destiny 101
Destiny 101 is your first step. Here you will learn about the races and classes you can choose from. there will also be some images and videos to show you what your dealing with. Classes There are three classes in destiny the Titan, the Warlock and the Hunter each with their own special abilities and traits. The decision is entirely your own and you can create up to three characters Titan Lore The first Titans built the Wall, and gave their lives to defend it. Now, you stand in the same high place, steadfast and sure, protecting all who shelter in your shadow. You hail from a long line of heroes, forged from strength and sacrifice. Our enemies may be deadly and merciless, but so are you Attributes The Titan is a Guardian class which specializes in armour. The first Titans built and defended The Wall that protects The City. Their heritage is rooted in strength, sacrifice, and mercilessness. Titans can be distinguished by their heavy, full-body armour and swept-back helmets. The Titan's unique armour piece is a mark, a piece of cloth worn on the right hip intended to show their allegiance, lineage, or achievements Personal Thoughts The titan is an all around versatile class which is great for newcomers to destiny with both of the non expansion sub-classes having unique abilities. Subclasses Striker this sub-class allows the Titan to take heavy damage from the enemy, allowing them to get close and utilize the Fist of Havoc super in order in order to deal massive damage. "Smash the ground and dissolve enemies in a maelstrom of Arc light." Defender This subclass focuses on protecting the player and their team using defensive abilities. This ability becomes available at level 10. "Shape Void Light into an indestructible shield to protect you and your allies from harm. Hunter Lore Hunters once prowled the wilderness and wastelands, taking big risks for even bigger rewards. You're no outlaw—at least, not anymore—but making your own luck has always meant bending the rules. Your unique brand of daring and ingenuity is needed now more than ever Attributes Hunter is a Guardian class that specialises in "being quick on the trigger and deadly with a blade," so much so that they have earned a fearful reputation and are known as the "Masters of the Frontier." Hunters are a Guardian class with specialization in stealth and sniping. Their armor is a mix of armor and cloth with hoods and capes factoring heavily into their design. Long ranged, speed and covert class Personal Thoughts The Hunter is a subclass more suited to people who like to sneak around and get themselves into a position to deal massive amounts of damage for short periods of time. Subclasses Gunslinger This focus grants a DPS role to the Hunter, and relies on high single-target damage, and is centered around the Golden Gun super ability. "Summon a flaming pistol which disintegrates enemies with Solar Light." Bladedancer This subclass seems focused on melee and becomes available at level 10. "Charge your blade with Arc Light and consume your foes with lightning." Warlock Lore "Warlocks have long studied the Traveller, mastering some of its arcane energies. Its true purpose still remains a great mystery, but discovering truth has always driven you into the unknown. Now, our enemies stand between you and your greatest discovery – the secrets of the Golden Age." "The universe bends to your will. Manipulate its energies to annihilate your foes." Attributes Warlock is a Guardian class which specialises in supporting their allies in battle with buffs but their super abilities can cause havoc if it is necessary. They specialize in the study and harnessing of the Traveller's powers and are similar in concept to mages. They have team buff and regeneration abilities, Warlocks feature a dark mask, with mostly cloth armour. Personal thoughts The warlock subclass is more suited towards guardians who wish to stand back and support their allies but if push comes to shove they have more than enough power at their disposal to turn the tides of any battle at will. Subclasses Voidwalker "Hurl an explosive bolt of Void Light at the enemy, disintegrating those caught within its blast." This ability can be upgraded to work at long range or even split into three bombs for triple the mayhem Sunsinger "Fill yourself with solar light, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of all your abilities"This ability becomes available at level 10. This ability can be upgraded to let the user revive themselves after death more commonly known as self rez. Expansion Subclasses During the addition of the Taken king expansion, three new subclasses became available and are only available to players who own the dlc these subclasses are the Sunbreaker the Nightstalker and the Stormcaller. Each of the three new subclasses have their own story missions that need to be completed before they can be accessed Sunbreaker The Sunbreaker subclass focuses on dealing fire damage.The class will be unlocked after completing a quest in The Taken King. Nightstalker The Nightstalker subclass will be equipped with the ability to torment and delay the attacks of the charging enemy. The class will be unlocked after completing a quest in The Taken King. Stormcaller The Stormcaller subclass will be equipped with the ability to bend Arc energy at will. 'Races' Once you have chosen your class you can then choose your race. Destiny has three playable raves the Human, the Awoken and the Exo's. Which ever race you choose has no limitations on who you can interact with and has no special traits just as gender has no special traits so it is entirely up to you and your preference. Humans Humans are a playable species in Destiny. They are described by Bungie as relatable, tough, and uncomplicated and are inspired by athletes, the military and action heroes. They are one of the three playable Guardian Races to choose from. Lore Humanity used the power from the Traveler to expand into the surrounding solar system which resulted in their Golden Age. After the Collapse, humanity is now confined to its final City, on the brink of extinction from advancing enemies of other races. Awoken Awoken are a playable species in Destiny. They are described by Bungie as exotic, beautiful, and mysterious and are inspired by elves, vampires, ghosts, and angels. They are one of the three playable Guardian Races to choose from. Lore The awoken were born from the collapse, Those who tried to flee earth during its wrath were sent adrift in what's now known as the reef and were transformed. The how and why we do not know, what we do know is that the awoken that returned home to earth now fight along side the Humans and the Exo's and are treated no more fondly than humans when they enter the realm of the Awoken Queen in the reef. Exo's Exo's are a playable species in Destiny. They are described by Bungie as sinister, powerful, and tirless and are inspired by the undead, Master Chief, and the Terminator. They are one of the three playable Guardian races to choose from. Lore The Exo's are war machines which were built for a long forgotten war. they are now self aware and are so advanced nothing short of a ghost can comprehend their technology. there is some speculation that Exo's were once human, Cayde-6 in the tower even references dreaming of a time before his current form. But don't be mistaken Exo's are not mindless robots they dream like you or I, they even think, there is many mystery's around this race as few of them can remember the time before the collapse and the ones who do remember but fragments in their dreams. My name is Byf: ☀https://www.youtube.com/user/ReachForgeNetwork Sir Wallen: ☀https://www.youtube.com/user/iCoNiCGaminGroup Guardians Guide to Destiny Wikia